1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club, and more particularly to an iron head for the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club head, especially an iron head has recently been provided without integrally producing the whole thereof but mounting, on a metallic head body, a plate-like face body made of a metallic material different from the metal of the head body, while connecting these two bodies together by welding so as to acquire an integral iron head, for achieving various purposes such as lowering of the manufacturing cost of the iron head, an easier manufacture thereof, widening of the sweet area of the iron head, and lengthening of the driving distance thereof. Typical examples of such conventional iron head are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication(Kokai) No.2001-246030.
Nevertheless, when a construction is adopted such that the rear face of the peripheral portion of the plate-like face body is received by the head body, to obtain an integral iron head, the face body is apt to be rigidly held by the head body, and as a result, a difficulty occurs such that the peripheral portion of the plate-like face body must suffer from lack of its bending ability when the face body hits a ball, to result in reduction in the rebound performance of the face body against the ball. In order to maintain a good rebound performance of the face body even when the hitting of a ball occurs at a position which is deviated from the sweet spot, namely, in order to increase the sweet area of the head as large as possible, it is requested that an area of the plate-like face body which lacks the bending ability is reduced to the possible smallest state, and that the size of the plate-like face body itself is increased. However, especially, since the hosel part is connected to the heel part of the iron head, there is necessarily a limit in either elongating or extending of the peripheral portion of the heel side of the plate-like face body.